The Light Within The Soul
by remembermeforeverneverforget
Summary: Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler and the team go to rescue people from a building after a bomb goes off. Through the wreckage, Kurt discovers a young woman who he had a past with, however she doesn't remember him. What happened between them? Why can't she remember? And as old feelings begin to surface things get complicated. Nightcrawler/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yay my first fic! I'm so excited and I hope that you all will enjoy. I do not own anything except for the original character I have created for this story named Ellie. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed.

Summary: Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler and the team go to rescue people from a building after a bomb goes off. Through the wreckage, Kurt discovers a young woman who he had a past with, however she doesn't remember him. What happened between them? Why can't she remember? And as old feelings begin to surface things get….complicated.

Kurt Wagner was sitting atop Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and observed the chilly night sky and bundled himself in it at the edge of the roof. He seemed distracted as he took a breath and rocked himself a bit. "Another night," he sighed as he looked out to the world.

"What are you doing up here?" asked a voice.

Kurt turned to see Logan, also known as Wolverine. "Trying to remember and trying to forget," Kurt admitted.

"Trying to forget eh?" Logan frowned, "What, did you have your heart broken or something?"

Kurt didn't answer as Logan took a seat next to him lighting a cigar and he leaned back by the chimney. He took a puff and the smoke came towards Kurt's face. "What's the matter blue boy?" asked Logan as he inched a little closer.

Kurt looked lost in his own thoughts unsure of where to begin. "So, it is a girl!" exclaimed Logan excitedly as he had figured out a piece of the mystery man, "I am right!"

Frustrated as Kurt had been seeking solitude threw his hands up in the air and turned away from his counterpart wishing he would go away. Seeing through his façade, Logan tapped Kurt on his shoulder. As he slowly turned to face Logan, his yellow/gold eyes met the brown ones of Logan and the pain was clear and evident. "You just wouldn't understand," Kurt snapped as he tried to get up and walk away.

Logan grabbed Kurt by the wrist. "Try me," he encouraged him and patted the ground next to him.

Looking at the spot and then back at the grinning Logan, Kurt was deciding what he wanted to do. Did he want to open up a sensitive subject from his past or would he just bury it down like he had been trying to do so for years?

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it right now, I understand. I'm just trying to help a brother out," Logan said seeming as he was almost reading Kurt's mind.

"It's just painful to talk about," admitted Kurt as he sat back down.

Logan nodded as he thought about his own predicament with Jean Grey. "What was her name?" Logan casually asked as he took another puff of his cigar.

"Her name was Ellie."

"Ellie hmm? Nice name. Tell me more."

Kurt closed his eyes as he pictured Ellie in front of him and a smile formed on his face. "We met when I had just turned twenty one and Ellie was eighteen. She was running from her boyfriend at the time and we crossed paths as she had bumped into me. Ellie was kind of scared at first like most people are, and this happened was when I was still in the circus. But there was no time for questions," Kurt continued.

"Was she blue too?" teased Logan as he ruffled Kurt's hair.

Annoyed at the hand that had ruffled his hair, Kurt took a swat at his hand with his own tail. "No, she was a normal human," Kurt replied as Logan nodded, "She was so beautiful and she looked like an angel from my dreams."

"What did this "angel" look like?" Logan curiously questioned.

Kurt paused for a moment as he pictured Ellie, but the pain in his heart began to swell as he thought of her. He couldn't picture her anymore seeing as the pain was too much, so he lied. "She had beautiful red hair and soft green eyes."

"Like em red eh?" teased Logan again.

Kurt formed a half smiled as he pretended to agree and continued, "We began to spend lots of time together. When I wasn't performing, she would come and visit me. She brought me things, silly little things."

The pain was welling up in his chest as the past slowly crept into his mind. "Kurt? What's wrong?" demanded Logan as he put out his cigar.

"It hurts to remember," admitted Kurt as he wrapped himself up in his own arms seeking comfort.

"Look, I'm not trying to push or anything-"

"Her family came looking for her after her boyfriend contacted them saying she had run away," interrupted Kurt, "They had someone follow her one night to find out where exactly she went."

Logan could see the pain in his eyes as he touched his blue friend's shoulder. "Is she….gone?" Logan whispered.

Taking a moment to compose his thoughts, Kurt looked out to the horizon. "I don't know," he sighed in defeat, "We were supposed to meet one night and she never showed. I went looking for her and I came across the path of the man who had been following her. He told me she was where she belonged and that I would never see her again. If I came looking for her, he would shoot me."

Logan felt his heart drop for his friend as he touched his shoulder. "Of course that didn't stop me," Kurt shrugged, "When I left the circus I searched high and low for her, but never had any luck. I gave up on finding her."

"Did you ask Professor X? Maybe he could locate her?" a hopeful Logan suggested.

"I have come to the conclusion that she is gone."

"But-"

"It was in the past. Besides, she could never love someone like me. There would be no point."

Logan paused for a moment, got up, turned to think and then turned back around. "Did you love her?" Logan asked softly.

"Yes, with every fiber of my beating heart."

Kurt felt his emotions taking over so he excused himself and went into his bedroom. He cried as he shut the door and fell to the ground rocking. "Oh Ellie," he cried over and over again.

Taking a few moments to compose his self, Kurt got up and changed into his night time clothing. He took his shirt off and looked at all of his tattoos he had, for each one of his sins. He traced them with the tips of his fingers leading all to one tattoo that lay on top of his chest, right across the heart. It was her name. Ellie.

Kurt looked at the tattoo in his mirror and he imagined the last time he saw her. Ellie had been running, her curly black hair was a mess (not like the red he had told Logan) and her brown eyes dazzled with excitement. She was laughing as she handed Kurt a shell that she had found on a beach. "If you hold it to your ear, you can hear the ocean," smiled Ellie.

Kurt remembered holding the shell up to his ear and he smiled as he heard the sounds and how he wanted this moment to last forever.

"Goodnight Ellie, wherever you are," Kurt whispered as he got into his bed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Kurt jolted awake as there was a knock on his door. "Wake up Kurt!" shouted Storm, "There's a crisis downtown! We need to leave now!"

He jolted up and threw his uniform on and came outside with the team and ran to find out what was happening. What he was about to find out would throw his entire world through a loop.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you all enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed.

As soon as the X-men all arrived to the downtown area as predicted, it was utter chaos. It looked like there had been an explosion inside one of the buildings and a fire had also erupted. People were running in all sorts of directions panicking. "Let's split up and figure out what happened," Dr. Jean Grey suggested as the group went off to help the people.

Kurt looked crestfallen at all of the damage that appeared before him. "This was all my fault," he sighed, "I wasn't quick enough."

"Not your fault blue guy," Logan returned walking off as soon as he saw something out of the corner of his eye and walked off.

Kurt went off to see if there was anything he could do to be of help. Every face of every man, woman, and child he saw was in utter distress. He was helping guide the people to safety as they would thank him. As the panic began to settle and the X-men couldn't find the party responsible. The team decided that they had done what they could. "Come on everyone! Let's go back to the mansion," called out Dr. Jean Grey.

The team all started to gather back together and Kurt stood next to Logan, who was standing pretty close to Jean. Kurt looked at Logan and the way he looked at Jean and remembered how he used to look at Ellie the same way. Oh Ellie. He felt the pain in his heart and turned his head away from them. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, something caught Kurt's attention. "Wait a moment," he told the group as he went to check out something he saw.

"What do you see?" called out Rogue as she tried looking herself at the direction he had headed.

Not answering Rogue, Kurt headed toward the rubble of the collapsed building with his heart racing. He saw a twitching hand from a pile of the rubble. How could they miss something like that? Without another moment to lose, Kurt shouted, "There's someone trapped!"

Logan and Jean came running to help out Kurt remove the person who was trapped. Jean used her telepathy to move the rocks helping out Kurt and Logan also helped. Taking a moment to prepare for whatever they were about to see, Kurt closed his eyes. "She's injured," Logan mumbled to Jean, "Let's take her back to the mansion. Maybe you could help her?"

Jean nodded as Kurt opened his eyes. His mouth dropped as he saw Ellie. It was his Ellie! Unsure what to do, he fell to his knees and crawled next to her and propped her up. She had lots of scratches and was bleeding on her head, arms, and legs. His eyes were watering in relief, sadness, and happiness, but a part of him was scared. How would Ellie react upon waking up and seeing him? Would she wake up? His mind and heart pounded anxiously. "Kurt, are you okay?" asked Jean as she also knelt beside him.

Still in shock, he couldn't speak. He looked at Jean, then at Logan, and then back to Ellie. "I'm sure he's fine," Logan answered as Kurt clutched onto Ellie, "Come on, let's go."

Kurt carried Ellie in his arms and didn't want to let her go. The feel of her in his arms brought back so many memories and his heart flooded. As they approached the copter, Scott opened the door with everyone piling in. Jean turned to reach for Ellie but Kurt didn't want to let go. "Kurt, I need you to let her go," Jean smiled as she held out her hands.

Kurt held onto her tighter and Ellie slightly moaned causing him to jolt. "I won't hurt her," promised Jean.

Hesitatingly, Kurt handed over Ellie to Jean and he looked worried. Prayers rushed through his mind as they parted. Please let her survive and be okay. Please. Kurt took his seat, but it was towards the back of the copter to be near Ellie. He watched as Jean laid her down and wrapped her wounds up as they took off. When Jean was finished she went towards the front of the copter. Nervously Kurt kept looking back at her just for reassurance she was still there. "Did you see the way he keeps looking at her?" whispered Scott to Jean.

Jean looked back and saw the way Kurt looked at the young woman. "I know what that look is," she admitted.

"What is that?" asked Scott.

Jean thought for a moment to think of the best way to answer, but before she could Logan beat her too it. "It's love," Logan declared as he frowned.

"What do you know about love?" Scott sarcastically questioned.

"Enough to know the look," snapped Logan as he looked at Kurt.

Logan immediately knew that there was something special about this young woman and the way Kurt looked at her. "I wonder if he knows her," continued Scott, "Or if it's love at first sight."

"I don't think this is the first meeting, there was too much pain in his eyes," Jean whispered.

A light went off in Logan's head as he realized that this woman was special to Kurt. The only woman Kurt had ever mentioned to Logan was Ellie. Was this Ellie? He had remembered Kurt said his Ellie had red hair and green eyes. This woman had black curly hair and brown eyes. His thought process had changed as the copter had landed and everyone began to exit. Kurt went to the back to pick up Ellie and walked towards the exit and handed her once again. "Jean, please take care of her," pleaded Kurt as he jumped out and his tail was thrashing about out of control.

"I will," she smiled.

"Please let me know how she is," he continued, "And if anything changes."

"Yes Kurt."

Kurt tried to reach out for Ellie's hand but Jean moved so quickly. "Blue boy!" boomed Logan right as Kurt was about to take off after Jean.

Kurt looked frustrated as Logan stood in front of him. "That girl…she's Ellie," Logan announced.

Realizing that Logan knew, Kurt tried to deny it. "No- that's not-"

"Don't lie Kurt! I know that's her! I saw the way you looked at her. We can all see it."

"No one must know!" Kurt panicked.

"Why? Why continue the hiding! You have her back! You should be happy!"

"What if her parents find out where she is? What if they want to separate us again?" Kurt cried angrily, "Also, what if she doesn't heal? What if she doesn't make it?"

"Kurt, you have a choice you need to make. Have you considered how she may feel? Maybe she needs you! What's the better choice? To keep it a secret and maintain distance? Or to be there for her? We don't know what's happening since she disappeared. Maybe things changed!" declared Logan, "Just think about it before you make a choice you regret."

Logan looked at his blue friend who was wrought with emotion. "I'm just scared," he admitted to himself.

"I know guy," Logan tried to understand, "But you have a real opportunity here."

The two men walked into the mansion and Professor X was waiting for them. "Gentlemen, come with me," he said as they traveled down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC. Here is chapter 3….enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed.

The three men arrived at the destination of Professor X's office and as the professor wheeled himself behind his desk, Logan and Kurt took a seat. "What exactly happened out there?" asked the professor as he gazed intently on the two.

"Not exactly sure here Chief, but it appeared that a bomb had gone off," Logan shrugged.

"So, I'm assuming the culprits were not found?" pressed the Professor.

"No," frowned Kurt as he fiddled around in his seat.

Professor X noticed this and smiled at his young blue colleague and asked, "Are you alright Kurt?"

"Oh Professor, you won't believe what happened," Logan began.

"I'm fine!" blurted Kurt as he glared at Logan.

The Professor didn't say anything for a moment as he placed his hands together. "That girl that Jean brought in…"

"She's no one," Kurt snapped as he stormed away leaving Logan and Professor X.

"Please go check on him Logan, we'll finish this conversation later."

Logan excused himself and went to see where Kurt had stormed off to.

Meanwhile, Dr. Jean Grey was working on helping heal Ellie in the treatment room. She was very careful with this young woman seeing as she didn't want to hurt her anymore. Looking her over, she wrapped up all of her wounds and did all the scans necessary to find out if there was any internal damage. Ellie had some bruises and scratches and had a broken arm. She put the bones back in place and she thought it probably would be a good idea to check her back. Dr. Jean Grey flipped her around scanned for any site of wounds or damage. Something caught her eye though.

On top of Ellie's right shoulder blade was a scar and a tattoo. Jean touched the tattoo and curiosity peaked. Jean had never seen the symbol before but what was the most curious about all of this was the location. Why was in placed nearby the scar? Jean focused on the scar and took more one glance at the tattoo. It was decided that she would research it. Without another moment to lose, Jean was about to step out to tell Kurt the young woman would be okay and turned her around.

Suddenly, the young woman coughed and turned to her side and almost went into a panic. "Where am I?" she yelled.

Dr. Jean Grey came over to Ellie and kneeled next to her. "My name is Dr. Jean Grey and you are at Xavier's Mansion For the Gifted Youth. My team and I had found you amongst some debris. You were injured and we took you in to help you."

Ellie looked at her arms and saw all of the bruises and her eyes began to water. "Do you have any family nearby?" Jean continued.

Ellie look terrified as she tried to think but nothing was happening. Dr. Jean Grey looked worried as she asked, "What's your name?"

Ellie broke down into tears and she said, "I don't know. I don't know who I am."

"Do you have any personal effects with you? Perhaps they could offer some clues as to who you may be," offered Jean.

Ellie dug into her pockets and found her wallet and opened it. There was no money, no credit cards, and just a driver's license that was expired with her picture. She looked at it closely and said, "It says my name is Ellie Madison Sinclair."

"Ellie, do you remember anything about what happened this afternoon? Is there anything you can remember about where you came from?" Jean replied.

Jean was met with a blank stare as the young woman searched her mind. "Nothing," she cried as she got off the table she had been laying on, "I don't know how I got here. Who I am. If I have a family or where they are."

Ellie wiped her tears away as she observed the room that she was in. A paper fell out from her wallet and it was the same symbol that was tattooed on her. Jean picked it up and whispered, "Perhaps this can be of some help. This symbol is tattooed on your shoulder blade."

Ellie looked at the image placed in front of her and when she saw it, she flipped out and began to scream. Not wanting to cause her anymore stress, Jean placed it away. What a strong reaction. Something was wrong and Jean would get to the bottom of it. "I'm sorry to have distressed you, I just want to help you," Jean apologized, "Do you remember anything about the tattoo?"

Ellie shuddered as she tried to remember. "I remember….pain," she wrapped herself in her arms.

"Anything more?"

"No."

"Okay, well I'm going to talk to Professor X about your situation. Perhaps we can arrange for you to stay here until we figure out more information," Dr. Jean smiled, "Please wait for me to come back."

"Can I trust you?" Ellie questioned as she looked very afraid.

Dr. Jean Grey leaned forward and said, "I will not hurt you. You are safe."

Ellie relaxed a little and a small smile formed on her lips as Jean stepped out. Ellie took another glance around while she sat down and waited.

Jean came to Professor X's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," he called out.

"Professor, the girl, she's awake," Jean announced.

Professor X nodded and said, "How wonderful, do we have any information on her?"

"She didn't have much information on her, and she's suffering from some sort of amnesia. She doesn't remember much of herself or of her past," Jean added.

"Hmm, okay."

"Sir, she had a tattoo on her back right shoulder blade, and scar," Jean continued as she showed him the picture she had.

The Professor brought the image closer to his face and upon inspection the color drained from his face. He began to sweat and the worry was evident on his face. "Jean, do you know what this symbol is?"

Jean shook her headed indicating that she had no idea and it was with a heavy heart that the Professor had to explain. "Jean, there is an illegal organization that wants to cure mutants of their special powers so that they could better fit into society. To take away the things that makes them special to this earth."

Jean looked horrified. "While I don't know this young woman's circumstances, it may be that she was a mutant at some point in her life and went to this organization to change herself. That would explain the scar and the tattoo."

"What about the memory loss?"

"It may or may not be permanent, and it may or may not be related. This organization is known for their brutal ways. I'm surprised she even survived. I will see what I can do to access inside of her mind and perhaps find out what happened to her. For her safety, I think it best she stays here at the mansion. It's a dangerous world out there."

Dr. Jean nodded as she said, "I hope we can find answers."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Ellie Madison Sinclair."

Professor X's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a bit as he heard her name. "Professor?" Jean asked.

"I'm fine," he rolled away from his desk.

"What should I tell Kurt?"

"It's obvious that they know each other somehow. Just tell him until we have answers the basics. That she will live, but has some form of amnesia."

Dr. Jean Grey excused herself and went to go find Kurt to tell him the news. Deep down in her heart she was dreading this moment. She remembered the way he looked at her. Just be strong Jean told herself over and over again. When she came to Kurt's room, she softly knocked on his door. The door slowly opened and Jean came face to face with Logan. "Is Kurt here?" Jean questioned.

"Yeah," grinned Logan as he let Jean in.

Jean came in and saw a hopeful Kurt looking at her. "Logan," she turned away, "I need to speak to Kurt alone for a few moments."

Logan's grin slowly faded as did the hopeful look Kurt had as he stepped out and shut the door. Kurt's heart was pounding so loud and started to race. He was afraid to know what would come out of Jean's mouth. He had to know though. He just hoped it wasn't the worst. Jean took a seat next to Kurt and searched his golden yellow eyes. "Kurt, I have something to tell you about the girl we rescued today."

"Is…she going to be okay?" Kurt stumbled on his words.

Jean hesitated for a few moments. "Well she's awake," began Jean.

A smile formed across Kurt's face. "However," Jean pressed onward, "She has a form of amnesia."

Kurt's smile instantly shattered and his hope had been crushed. Yes he was relieved that she would live, however the fact that she had a form of amnesia weighed heavily on his mind. Were things going to be helpless? Would she regain her memories? Where they lost forever?

"The Professor has agreed to let her stay here and when we find out more information, perhaps things will not seem so hopeless."

Sighing heavily Kurt nodded trying not to give away his feelings, but Jean knew better. She knew how Kurt felt about this woman. "Don't worry Kurt," Jean smiled as she touched his shoulder.

Kurt looked at Jean and said, "When she awoke, did she say anything about me?"

Jean tilted her head at Kurt and honestly said, "No Kurt."

Kurt looked crestfallen as Jean hugged Kurt. "Don't give up," Jean whispered, "Every love story has it's complications."

"Love story?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Don't deny it. I saw the way you looked at Madison."

"You mean Ellie?" Kurt questioned.

Jean raised her eyebrow as she recalled, "I didn't tell you her name."

Kurt turned away shyly and a bit embarrassed. "So you do know her."

"All I will say is our paths crossed at one point," Kurt admitted.

Jean smiled and said, "I'm going to go check on her. I'll keep you in the loop."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC. Chapter 4 is here! Reviews are always welcomed.

Dr. Jean Grey came back into the room where she had been tending to Ellie and slowly knocked as she entered. Ellie was still quite terrified and curled herself up until she saw it was just Jean. "Oh, sorry," apologized Ellie as she relaxed a bit.

"It's okay Ellie," smiled Jean as she pulled up a chair.

"What did the Professor say?" a timid Ellie asked.

"He thought it best that you stay here," Jean revealed, "We are going to help you get back on track and perhaps help you regain your memories."

There was a faint sparkle in Ellie's eyes as she heard the wonderful news and a sigh of relief. "I guess I better thank my lucky stars," Ellie whispered.

"I should say though, before you leave this room, you may seem some…unusual things," Jean advised.

Ellie's eyes widened in curiosity and wonder as Jean said, "This mansion is home to many wonderful beings the world will refer to as mutants, people who have special powers that go beyond what normal humans can do."

Ellie took in all of the information she just heard with an open heart. In her heart, she knew she was better off here and whatever happens would probably be for the best. "Thank you," Ellie softly smiled.

Meanwhile, Professor X went into his laboratory with the image of the tattoo Ellie had. He had to get to the bottom of what happened not only for her sake, but for his. There was a true sense of guilt in his heart for what happened to her. He placed the paper on a scanner which projected the image onto a larger screen and the Professor placed his hand on it for a moment. Then, he removed his hand and placed an object onto his head that would grant him access into Ellie's mind. "Let me in," he said as the discovery began.

Images flooded his head as he saw a younger Ellie running to Kurt when he was at the circus. So he did know her! They both looked happy together, but a dark force was watching them from the shadows. Professor X immediately recognized him as one of the leaders of the illegal business that took away the mutants power. He had a large wad of cash in his back pocket with a note attached saying save my daughter. Professor X felt anger surge throughout him as he continued to watch the events unfold before his eyes. It looked like Ellie was about to return, when she crossed paths with the man who was watching her. At first she was startled, but then as soon as she was about to run off, the man grabbed her shoulder and there was a struggle. "Ku-" she tried screaming.

Unfortunately, the man had knocked her out before anything else could happen. He pulled out a needle and injected her with some sort of tranquilizer. He flung her across his shoulder and took her away and what came next was pretty terrible. The man had a bunch of cells in his office and threw her in one while she was still unconscious. It was pretty dirty and gross and it would make anyone feel uncomfortable.

A few hours later, Ellie had awoken and instantly became horrified by her surroundings. The man reappeared and had his arms crossed as he approached the cell. "Are you ready to confess to your sins you dirty mutant?" he sneered at her.

"I'm not a mutant," Ellie tried to defend herself.

"You are a liar."

This went on for weeks, and then years and the man was hoping to break Ellie of her spirit. She refused to admit that she was a mutant and would not reveal any of her powers. It became clear that she was beginning to feel hopeless and lost. Perhaps if she said that she was a mutant this man would let her go. When the man came to her cell again, he looked at her dead in the eyes. "So girl," the man came to the cell, "Are you ready to confess?"

Ellie was dirty, broken down, and felt so weak. Knowing she couldn't go on like this, she knew that she would probably have to confess. But what lay ahead was a fate worse than death. "Yes," Ellie decided.

The man smiled as he opened the cell and stepped in and grabbed her by the face. "What are you?"

"I'm a mutant."

The man laughed and clapped his hands together. "Damn right you are."

Ellie felt tears streaming down her face as she asked, "May I please be let go? I need to see my family."

The man threw his head back and laughed and said, "Your family is the reason you are here. They didn't want you."

Professor X felt all sorts of emotions through his body as he watched Ellie, who was crumbling before him. Ellie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own family had turned against her and sent her to this hell. "And now that you have confessed, you shall be cleansed of your dirty mutant powers," the man sneered.

Ellie was too weak to fight back and the man practically dragged her into the operating room. Professor X didn't want to watch what came next and he was able to move to the next set of memories. The man who performed the procedure came out and had a horrified look on his face. Something had gone wrong. The girl had awoken, but she couldn't remember anything, but was in some intense pain. Knowing he had to do something, the man called the young woman's parents. "Did she confess?" came the voice of Ellie's mother.

"Yes and we went through with the procedure. However, I should warn you…there was a complication."

The woman on the phone sighed heavily and said, "What happened?"

"When administering the cure to her illness, I gave her too much and her body went through some extreme trauma. She's lost her memory and doesn't remember anything," the man told the woman.

"It's better that way," the woman on the phone said.

"So when would you like to get her?"

"I don't want her. Just throw her out into the street."

The man was horrified by the woman's answer on the phone. What kind of mother was this woman? Professor X took off his helmet and took a moment to take in everything he had just seen. Taking a moment, he looked at the tattoo and crumpled it up and threw it into the garbage can. Fury ran through him as he rolled out of the room. He bumped into Jean and proceeded to tell her everything he saw. "Where are you off to now Professor?" asked Jean.

"I need to make a phone call."

"And should I tell Kurt?"

"Let me tell him, but first my phone call."

Professor X went into his office and shut the door, and came up to his desk. He opened a drawer and looked at a few articles that had been posted in the newspaper about Ellie missing. Sighing as he looked over them, he felt a strange and deep sadness that couldn't be easily explained. A picture that had been attached to the back of one of the articles fell and landed in the drawer. The Professor X noticed it and a sad smile appeared on his face as he looked at the picture. It was a younger version of Ellie as a child. Her curly black hair was a mess and she was missing a few teeth and was sitting on a rocking horse. He took the picture and held it close to his heart with tears brimming. Placing the photo on his desk, the Professor turned to his phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times and when someone finally picked up, it was just the person he was looking for.

"What the hell did you do to our daughter?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC. Hope you all are enjoying! Reviews are always welcomed.

For the next few days, Kurt anxiously awaited to see when he would be allowed to see Ellie. Every couple of hours, he would search for Jean and wasn't always successful. He knew he could always teleport, but he didn't want to frighten Ellie. She was probably still very confused as to what was happening. So, he waited. He knew Jean wouldn't release her until she was stable and he would prefer her to be in the best condition.

Logan could sense that his friend was distracted by his own thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked Kurt as he was staring mindlessly out into space yet again.

Kurt woke from his spacing out and said, "I'm just wondering how things will go when I see her."

Logan nodded as he began to think. "Just remember, don't be discouraged Kurt," reminded Logan, "She doesn't have all of her memories."

"I wonder if it was because of the accident," Kurt wondered aloud.

"Maybe," shrugged Logan.

The door opened and Jean came in with a smile and Kurt's heart raced. "Kurt, I need to get some clothing for Ellie since she has almost no possessions. What are her favorite colors?"

"I would say blue probably," teased Logan as he laughed.

Kurt smiled at Logan's joke and said, "Actually her two favorite colors are blue and yellow."

"Good to know! I just wanted to know so that she felt comfortable."

"When will she be released?"

"Probably this afternoon."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat and he did a flip in the air and as he landed he saw Professor Xavier come in. He looked a bit crestfallen and it almost looked like he had been crying. He did his best to hide it, but it was obvious something was wrong. "Status on the girl?" he asked Jean.

"She will be ready this afternoon."

"Good, good. Let me know when she comes out. I want to meet our guest," Professor Xavier smiled as he turned to look outside the window.

Jean stepped out of the room leaving the Professor with Logan and Kurt. There was a long silence before anything was said. Everyone seemed to be gathering their thoughts and no one knew whether or not to say something. Finally after no one said something the Professor finally spoke up. "Kurt, may I speak to you alone for a few moments?" he requested.

"I'll be on my way," Logan jutted out of the room.

It was now just Kurt and Professor X in the room together. Kurt could sense that something heavy was on the Professor's heart and this wasn't going to be an easy discussion. Not sure what to expect from him, Kurt walked to his side. "Kurt, I need to tell you something about Ellie."

Kurt took a deep breath as he prepared for the news. "I know that you two have some sort of past together," the Professor started saying calmly.

There was no sense in denying it now, so Kurt just nodded. "There are some things about her that you may not know, dark secrets about her," continued Professor Xavier, "There were probably things that she didn't tell you. For example, did you know that she was a mutant just like us?"

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and excitement at finding out some new information about Ellie and he shook his head and waited for the Professor to continue. Every word he said he clung onto finding piece by piece about his dear Ellie. "Do you know what her powers were?" asked Professor X.

"No, I do not. She never told me"

"Oh that's right! You didn't know that she was a mutant."

Kurt sat down next to the Professor. "I've always looked out for the wellbeing of others and I've tried to make the world a better place for our kind," Professor X admitted, "But every once in a while, I fail."

"Did something happen to her?" Kurt suddenly looked worried.

"Well Jean told you about the amnesia, but it gets a bit more complicated than that. Unfortunately, she was captured by a man who runs an underground illegal facility who takes mutants and cures them of their powers."

"Was…she…cured?" Kurt froze with horror at the thought of someone hurting Ellie.

Professor X looked at Kurt with a heavy and sad look. "Yes."

Kurt closed his eyes and could feel the anger boiling now flowing through his veins. Clenching his fists, he tried to hard not to smash the closest object to him. "Who would do such a thing?" he demanded.

"Her mother set the man up to do it, she paid him."

Kurt felt even angrier at that news, being betrayed by a mother. He grew up in the circus and was raised by an adoptive mother. He didn't know anything about his biological mother. "Then she is no mother," Kurt sneered at the idea of the horrible woman.

"Unfortunately, the man doing the procedure made a bunch of mistakes and because of the mistakes-"

"She lost her memory," Kurt finished, "So it wasn't because of what happened a few days ago."

"We'll do everything we can, but I'll be honest…the road ahead is tough."

Kurt had never felt so discouraged as he nodded and got up and thanked Professor X for all of the information. Perhaps it would be best if he didn't see her. So he decided to not see her when she came out. He wanted to spare himself the pain. He had listened to what the professor said, but he wasn't in the best space emotionally. Shutting his door, he turned off the lights not wanting to be bothered.

The time finally came for Ellie to be released into the mansion and she felt a tinge of excitement. If Jean was so nice to her, perhaps the others here would be. She was most looking forward to meeting the Professor that Jean had been telling her about. Jean opened the door opened and Ellie came out cautiously in a soft yellow knee length dress and yellow flats. Unsure of what to do with her hair she threw it back into a messy bun and tied it with a yellow band.

"Ellie," Jean led her to Professor Xavier, "This is Professor Xavier."

Ellie's eyes sparkled a bit in awe as she finally met the Professor Jean went on about. "Hello sir," Ellie greeted as she reached out to shake his hand.

The Professor chuckled as he took her hand and shook it and briefly held onto it for a few moments. Ellie had no idea this was her father, and he didn't want to startle her. It had been a secret for years and he didn't want to terrify the girl any more than necessary. "Ellie, I'm Professor Xavier," he introduced, "And welcome to my mansion."

Ellie was beaming with excitement as she began to look around at all the different people around her and turned to look for the familiar face of Jean. Jean, however, was looking for Kurt. He had been practically waiting for this moment and she was surprised that he decided not to show. Jean excused herself and went to look for Kurt as the Professor took her on a tour around the mansion.

Ellie took in all of the sights and was excited to meet all of the other people living there. She was glad that there were people her own age that she would be able to talk to or even perhaps relate with. Ellie particularly enjoyed meeting Rogue. What a nice girl she thought to herself. However, she was a bit intimated by Logan when first meeting him. Not wanting to give herself away, she did a pretty decent job of hiding her discomfort. Logan could see how Kurt had a thing for Ellie. She was very pretty!

As the Professor came around the corner with Ellie, they finally bumped into Jean who practically out of breath from running. "JEAN!" yelled Kurt from the other side of the room.

"I took something of his so that he would come out!"

Ellie looked a little bit uncomfortable suddenly and when Kurt came into view she froze completely in terror as did Kurt. "Ellie, this is Kurt," Professor Xavier smiled, "And Kurt this is Ellie."

Kurt didn't know what do and their eyes met for a brief moment before Ellie took off and ran. "Ellie!" Jean ran after her.

"I knew this would be a mistake," Kurt snapped as he teleported to his room and slammed the door.

He slammed himself down at his desk and looked into a mirror with disgust. "I'm just a monster," he yelled over and over again.

Logan barged into Kurt's room after hearing all of the noise next door. "KURT!" he yelled trying to calm his friend down.

He grabbed Kurt's fists and looked at him with a concerned look and told him to breathe. Automatically, Logan knew that the meeting did not go well and he knew now was not the time to remind Kurt of what he had said earlier. It was going to be tough, but he had hope things would change. His friend just needed support at this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC. I had to do some research on amnesia and I looked at a few different websites, so thanks Google! Lol

Ellie had disappeared somewhere into the mansion and the Professor had went off to find her and Kurt had gone off to his room. Their meeting was pushed way too soon. It was too much for both of them and Jean felt bad about what happened. She should have known better than to throw them both into an unknown situation. Jean had been looking at a book on amnesia to see if there was anything to help Ellie and so far she wasn't having any luck. Frustrated as she searched through the books, she finally came to find the page she wanted. Reading the pages, Jean smiled as she found some information that would cheer up Kurt's spirits. Jean marked the pages in the book and went off to find Kurt first.

Jean found Kurt's door was open and she knocked as she walked in. Kurt was sitting with his head in his hands and Logan was right next to him. "Kurt, I have some good news," Jean smiled as she sat on the opposite side.

"I'm not sure I can handle anything right now," he mumbled to himself.

"It's about Ellie's amnesia! I had been doing research and I believe that she has a form of post traumatic amnesia. Depending on how severe it is, it could last anywhere from a few days up until a month, so it's likely she'll get her memories back in no time! We are going to have her do some therapy and perhaps some imagery would jog her memory."

Kurt nodded as Jean apologized, "I shouldn't have forced you too into coming into each other so soon. I just thought that if you two were to see each other it would bring some happiness. I was so wrong."

"You meant well," Kurt smiled as he got up, "Oh also, I'm going to need what you took from me earlier."

"Oh it's in my office, can I bring it by later?"

"Okay, but please remember. It's very important to me."

The day went by and Kurt had assumed that Jean had forgotten to give him back the object she had taken. It was the crucifix that he used to pray with and it brought him a lot of comfort. He thought about going down to her office, but he didn't want to barge in, especially if she was working with Ellie. Instead, he decided tonight he would go onto the roof and look at the sky. It was another beautiful night outside and the stars were coming out to twinkle and shine. He took another breath and closed his eyes. His thought process was disrupted as the door that led to the rooftop was opened. The door shut and he could feel a presence behind him. There was a soft footfall and he smelled a warm vanilla scent. Kurt hesitated to see who had joined him on the roof, but soon he would have no choice. The presence was soon next to him and he turned to see Ellie who had a sad smile on her face. Immediately, Kurt was visibly uncomfortable and went to stand up and began to walk away. His heart couldn't take this, but he remembered Jean's words. "Wait!" Ellie called out to him.

Ellie ran up to him and gently tapped his shoulder as he stopped to turn and face her. She took a breath and looked at his face and this time didn't run away. Surprisingly she found herself fascinated by all of the tattoos on his face and body. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier," Ellie began softly.

Kurt didn't say a word as the young woman reached into a pocket of hers and handed him a brown towel. Not sure what to do, as she leaned forward with the towel, Kurt slowly reached for it. Slowly, he unwrapped the brown towel and inside was his crucifix. "I felt like this was my fault, so I wanted to give this back to you," she admitted.

Kurt slowly formed a smile and his eyes met Ellie's for a brief moment. "Thank you," Kurt whispered as he put it into his pocket, "But it wasn't your fault. Don't fret about it."

Ellie let out a huge sigh of relief and sat down on the rooftop looking out at the stars. Kurt debated whether or not to join her or to go back to his room and sleep for the night. Going against his better judgement, he decided to sit next to her. "My name is Ellie," she re introduced herself.

"I remember your name," Kurt slightly laughed, "And I'm Kurt."

"I felt so bad about earlier, I'm just so scared and I don't know what I'm doing or who I am."

Kurt didn't want to say anything that would scare or frighten her so instead he just nodded along with her but he did say this, "You'll find your way."

"I hope so. I just find myself wondering who I am and my past."

"You are in good hands here."

Ellie looked over at Kurt and said, "Your tattoos are pretty interesting. I love the design."

"They are a symbol for all of my sins," he whispered as he felt the area around his heart where his Ellie tattoo was.

"Earlier today, I looked in the mirror and I saw that I had a tattoo as well!" Ellie admitted, "I'm not sure what it means but I'm sure one day I'll figure it out."

"Oh, what does your tattoo look like?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I don't feel comfortable showing you because it's on my back," she replied, "But I can describe it to you. It's of a pink lotus flower and there is a dove flying around it."

"Rebirth," Kurt whispered to himself.

"Hmm?" asked Ellie.

"Oh well, the lotus flower is a symbol for rebirth and the dove is a symbol for peace," Kurt replied as his tail perked up, "Very ironic for your situation."

"Ironic? How?"

Kurt thought he said way too much but then he realized he didn't. "Well, when you regain your memories, it will sort of be like a rebirth."

Ellie looked down at the ground from the roof as Kurt said what he was saying. Kurt couldn't believe that Ellie was next to him. He wanted to hold her just to see if this was all real or just a dream. He couldn't though. Things had to stay the way they were for now. "Thanks for the chat," Ellie said as she stood up, "I'm starting to feel tired and I need some rest."

Ellie stood up and as she walked to her room turned to look back at Kurt. "I look forward to getting to know you."

And with that she was gone. "Goodnight," he called after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie and the figure who is an OC. Enjoy the long chapter! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

The next morning, Kurt was sitting in the dining room having some breakfast and most of the mutants were gathered. Well, everyone except Ellie. Kurt kept looking at the doorway hoping she would come through it and whenever it opened and wasn't her he felt a bit dismayed. What was keeping her? As he finished his breakfast and got tired of waiting he decided to teleport to where he possibly thought Ellie was at. Pressing his ear to the door to see if she was in there, he heard no sound.

"Looking for Ellie?" came the voice of Rogue.

Kurt paused as he went to look at Rogue. "Do you know where she is?" he casually asked.

"I think Jean went to get her to go work with the Professor. She told me last night that they wanted to start her therapy," Rogue remembered.

"Oh," he paused for a moment.

"Should I tell her you were looking for her?"

"No…that's…okay," he drifted off.

Kurt walked down the hallway and his tail slightly drooped as he left although he was happy that her treatment was beginning. Hopefully soon the Ellie he knew would be back and all would be well. The team had a mission later that afternoon, so there was no chance of him even catching her only for a brief moment.

In Professor X's office a very nervous Ellie sat waiting for the Professor not really sure what was going to happen. She was so unsure of herself in that moment and was trying to figure out how to stay in that moment. A rather curious girl, she began to look around the room to understand who exactly this man who owned this mansion was. Cautiously, she approached a book shelf and ran one finger along the edge. There was no dust to her pleasure and excitement and she found herself looking at all of the titles of the books. All kinds of titles she had never heard of before. Stopping herself, she came upon a curious book she saw. Nervously, she pulled the book from the shelf and opened it to the first page. A little smile crept across her face and she poured over every word on the first page.

At that moment, suddenly, her entire body began to glow slowly. Unsure of what to do, she panicked and dropped the book. What was happening to her? Raising her arms, the glowing faded and she had a weird look on her face. Perhaps it was just from the light. She tried to shake it off and picked the book up from the floor. Not wanting to be discovered, Ellie looked to the shelf in a hurry to place the book back. Right as she was about to put it back in the shelf, the Professor came in and the book fell again. "Doing a bit of reading?" The Professor smiled.

"I- I'm so sorry," she apologized on the verge of tears.

Professor X came up to Ellie and picked the book up off the ground looking at the title. He tilted his head and looked at Ellie for a moment. "No need to be upset," he whispered.

"It's more than that Professor," Ellie sighed.

Thinking about how she was going to phrase her next few sentences, a complicated look crossed her face. She didn't want to sound crazy to the Professor but perhaps if she told him, it might be able to help. "While I was waiting, I was looking around the room. I was looking at the bookshelf and I saw the book," Ellie explained as she rubbed her hands together nervously, "I started to read the first page and suddenly, my entire body was glowing."

The Professor didn't say anything for a few moments as he listened to Ellie speak and automatically Ellie assumed he thought she was crazy. "Sorry, I know that I probably sound craz-"

"Ellie, you are not crazy," the Professor calmly replied as he walked over to his desk taking the book with him, "It's actually quite fascinating."

Ellie wasn't really sure what to say but just followed the professor to his desk and she sat down. "This book, when you were reading it? What kind of things came up for you?" he asked as his hands ran up and down the spine of the book.

Ellie sheepishly smiled as she said, "Well it is a book of fairy tales…so I guess full of hope and wonder."

"I usually keep this for the rare opportunity for when we get younger mutants here at the facility," Professor X continued, "Where did you feel this feeling?"

Ellie pointed to her heart and the Professor nodded as he took down some notes. "I'm not really sure how or why, but I seem to remember feeling that way I did just a few moments ago, many years ago," Ellie mentioned.

The Professor's interest was suddenly peaked and said, "I think we are ready to begin your therapy!"

Ellie froze and her face went to a pale white color. "But professor," Ellie whispered, "Why was I glowing?"

The Professor looked at her smiling and said, "The reason you were glowing was because of your heart. Your memories may be shaky, but your spirit is still there and it's fighting for you. Your spirit is letting you know that you are still in there somewhere. You are just lost in the darkness and we will find a way to get you back in touch with yourself. It's the light within your soul."

A thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Professor, am I like the others here?" Ellie suddenly asked as her eyes were widening.

Unsure of what to say, the Professor stumbled to find his words. "Ellie, I don't want to overwhelm you with information," Professor X looked worried.

Ellie looked slightly disappointed and suddenly she began to feel an ache in her right shoulder blade where the tattoo was. She tried to rub it and the Professor noticed this. "Are you alright Ellie?"

Kurt was distracted out on the mission wondering what was happening with Ellie. He wasn't fully present and kept losing focus. The team was out looking for an evil mutant that had escaped and it was vital that they catch him. Logan became increasingly irritated that Kurt wasn't focused on the mission and decided to call Kurt out on it. "Kurt, we need you to focus," Logan snapped.

Waking himself out of his daze, Kurt pulled out his crucifix and held it tight into his hands. He took a moment and thought of Ellie and how she must be feeling scared. "I'm sorry Logan," he apologized as he put it away.

Logan nodded his head and made a grunt noise as the group continued on their mission. They had been searching high and low for this mutant, but to no avail could they find him! It was frustrating! "Anything?" called out Logan to Jean and Scott.

"Nothing!" they yelled back.

Suddenly up in the hill Kurt spotted something. "Guys, do you see that?" he called.

He teleported up to the hill to see if it was the mutant that they had been looking for and when he came up to the spot the figure was there. However, their back was turned and they were breathing. "Found you," Kurt whispered as he began to walk forward.

A twig had snapped that gave away his presence and the figure turned around. Kurt gasped when he came face to face with the mutant. "You!" he whispered.

The figure's deep laugh shook Kurt to the core and suddenly Kurt felt terror from within and anger. He was face to face with the man who took Ellie away from him, the man pretending to be a detective, the man responsible for her procedure and taking away her powers. "Is this how you repay your kind?" Kurt demanded angrily, "By taking advantage of those weaker than you? By taking advantage of families that don't know what to do?"

The man just smirked at Kurt and didn't answer his questions. Instead, he decided to taunt Kurt instead. "So how is Ellie? I seem to remember the procedure didn't go well and she lost her mind and memories."

"Answer me!" Kurt yelled as he leapt and took a swing at the man.

He caught him right in the jaw and the man stumbled to the ground. Wishing his back up would get there to help him, Kurt turned just for a moment to see where his team was. When he turned again to face the man, he was floating in the air and had spikes coming out of his hands. The man lunged at Kurt and as Kurt tried to block him, the spikes dug into Kurt's right shoulder blade. He screamed out in pain and not wanting to let the man get away he lunged at him again. As he kept failing to get the man, the team finally went into full action mode. It was soon apparent that Kurt couldn't keep fighting, but he didn't want to give up. Justice must be served for Ellie he kept telling himself. Logan had the man cornered but he wasn't giving up. Reaching into his pocket, Kurt found a dagger and looked at the man with fury in his eyes. "This is for Ellie," he screamed as he went after the man.

As the mission had come to an end, Jean had cleaned Kurt's wound on his right shoulder blade. "You should take it easy the next few days," Jean advised as she finished.

Kurt didn't answer at first and felt a bit guilty for what he did. "Kurt, he was an evil man who did evil things," Jean tried to comfort Kurt.

"I just felt so angry when I saw him. He was responsible for so much damage," Kurt sadly began to say.

"He was responsible for what happened to Ellie," Jean added to Kurt's thoughts.

"Yes….that."

Kurt felt his right shoulder blade and it was rather bittersweet. Just like Ellie, he too would have a scar there. As they landed, Kurt needed to find some peace. At that moment, he knew it would be wrong to see Ellie. He couldn't tell her what had happened yet. He would wait. He onto the roof and watched the sky for a while. "I'm so sorry," Kurt felt tears stinging his eyes.

Kurt hung his head and little did he know at the opposite side of the roof was Ellie and she too was in tears but for different reasons. Ellie had a tiny breakthrough today. It wasn't much but it certainly was better than nothing. The Professor had shown Ellie a picture of her mother…the woman who betrayed her. She couldn't remember everything, only that her mother was an angry person and felt ashamed of her daughter. "I'm so sorry," Ellie whispered as tears began to stream.

Ellie didn't want to be outside anymore and got up to go back in however she saw Kurt laying on the roof as well. He looked deep in thought and she didn't want to interrupt him. Little did she know Kurt knew she was there behind him! Ellie for some reason or another always smelt like vanilla. "I know you are there," Kurt said not turning his head.

"How did you know?" Ellie was amazed as she sat down.

"You always smell like vanilla for some reason," Kurt smiled as he turned so she could see that he was upset.

Ellie slightly blushed and turned away from him and in her hands she had a daisy in her hands that she fiddled with. "Daisies?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, for some reason, it provides me with a lot of comfort," Ellie admitted.

"Did you have a tough day?"

Ellie sighed as she nodded in response as she reflected on the day. "What about you?"

"Yes."

Both nodded and they automatically knew that each was in a place of pain. "Did you want to talk about what happened?" Kurt asked softly as the wind picked up.

The wind blew Ellie's hair in her face and she tried to place it behind her ear. Just when she thought she was successful, she wasn't. "May I?" offered Kurt.

Ellie felt a tinge of nervousness but went with her gut and allowed him to. Kurt looked at Ellie and their eyes met briefly as he touched her black hair. He placed the hair behind her ear and took the flower in her hands and placed it behind her ear. At first, Ellie blushed but not too long afterwards, Ellie began to glow again. Unsure of what to do, Ellie freaked out and lost her balance and began to fall off the roof. Panicking, Kurt leapt and caught her in his arms and her glowing became brighter. "Thank you," she whispered as they landed on the ground clutching onto him.

She looked at the ground and then back at Kurt and the glowing had stopped as soon as he let her go. Feeling embarrassed she didn't know what to do or say. Kurt wasn't sure what to say either. They stood looking at each other for a few moments. "Kurt, the Professor wants to talk to you!" Jean called from the doorway.

For some reason he didn't want to leave Ellie at that moment. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew that it was a good sign. "Will you meet me later?" Kurt asked.

Ellie didn't know what to say. She was so terrified and confused all at once, but something in her heart was telling her to go with it. "Yes, I will," Ellie replied as she looked right at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC! To answer a question I received about the timeline between x1 and x2 I wasn't exactly sure. Sorry if I wasn't helpful! Lol. Anyway onto the story!

Ellie wasn't sure what just happened between her and Kurt and needed a few moments to ponder it over. Why did she glow when he caught her in his arms? It was the same feeling she had when she was reading the book. Something surely must be wrong with her she thought to herself. Walking slowly and carefully, she decided to spend some time outside and not on the roof. As she thought of Kurt, the glowing started up again softly but it wasn't as bright as it was when he was holding her. I have to stop this Ellie told herself over and over again.

Behind the mansion was an area that she hadn't seen before and her curious nature got the better of her. There was a black gate with a few cobwebs on it. It looked like no one had come back here in a very long time, almost like it was forgotten. Excited that she had found something new and exciting, Ellie smiled as she pushed open the gate to explore. As she entered, Ellie paused and gasped as she came upon a Japanese cherry tree with the flowers in full bloom. Ellie approached the tree with a look of wonder and joy, for it was one of the most beautiful things she had seen in a long time. Gingerly reaching out, she touched the tree branches and as a few petals fell she found herself giggling out of pure joy. And it happened again, the glowing that is. Ellie silently begged herself to stop and the glowing stopped.

She saw a bench next to a group of white roses but the bench was dirty. Not wanting to sit on the bench, Ellie looked for another spot to sit. Taking her time as she walked through the garden, she came upon another bench next to some beautiful red roses. This bench wasn't as dirty and actually had a pillow, but before sitting down she noticed that there was a plaque attached to the bench with the letters EMS. Tracing the lettering with her fingers, she silently hoped that those were her initials. Little did she know how right she was as she lay on the bench facing the sky and closed her eyes.

Before, she could stop herself, Ellie began to slowly daze off and went into her world of dreams….

"Ellie Madison Sinclair, COME BACK NOW!" a man in her dreams was yelling at her.

Run, run, run, she told herself as she panicked.

"You can't escape me!" he yelled again.

Ellie looked back at the man and he was angry as he could possibly be. "You're a freak! A monster!" he yelled at her.

Diving in and out of traffic as she tried to escape her pursuer, she couldn't stop. Fate was on her side as a bus was nearby and people were loading. She hopped on as fast as she could! And as luck would have it, before the man could find her the bus took off. Ellie kept looking back as the bus kept moving further and further away from the man.

The bus came to its last stop and it landed somewhere where a circus was. Ellie walked towards the circus and there in front of her was Kurt and he was holding a sea shell in his hands. "Listen," he kept saying over and over as he approached her and placed one hand on her heart and the glowing was so overwhelming it was almost blinding.

Their eyes met…..Ellie felt safe.

Ellie felt warmth.

Suddenly, Ellie was jolted awake as she felt someone holding her in their strong arms. It was Kurt! She pretended to go back to sleep and hoped that she wouldn't start glowing. "I know you are awake," Kurt smiled as he carried her back to the mansion, "You gasped."

"You can put me down if you like," Ellie titled her head.

Kurt didn't seem to want to so she just shrugged it off. "The Professor was worried, he had me look for you. You fell asleep out there."

Ellie blushed slightly and there was a faint glow. "The Professor said that you were making progress," Kurt continued as he opened the door, "He also said that sometimes your memories can come back in your dreams. Did anything come up?"

"Well, I'm not really sure but I did have a dream. I was running from someone, a man, and he kept calling me a monster and a freak. There was a bus, a circus…"Ellie rattled off.

"A circus?" repeated Kurt as he tried to hide his smile.

"Yes, there was a circus," Ellie answered but paused when she realized what happened next in her dream.

"And anything else?"

"There was a man with a sea shell and he kept telling me to listen."

Kurt's heart was pounding as he heard this information but he didn't want to get his hopes up. They came to her room; Kurt was sad that he had to let her go. It felt so wonderful to carry her. He wished that he could give her his heart. He knew that it would be better once she had learned more about herself. As she opened her door to go in, she turned to Kurt. "Kurt, you were in my dream," Ellie began.

Kurt's tail slightly began to curl as he looked at Ellie as he asked, "Was I with the shell?"

Ellie felt the warmth of a glow starting up, so not wanting to embarrass herself, Ellie said, "No it wasn't you."

"Well, I will let you sleep. Until next time."

Ellie closed the door as she walked into her room, she gasped as she saw the same sea shell in her room from her dream. Looking to see if the culprit who placed it in her room was around, she had no luck. The sea shell was not huge but not small. Ellie went to touch it and it was both smooth and bumpy in certain parts. As she looked at it, a flash of a memory came back to her, but it startled her. She remembered being extremely happy as she was searching for the perfect shell. Running around on the beach, she was on a mission. And then, it occurred to Ellie, that what she dreamed earlier, Kurt with the sea shell actually happened. Not all the circumstances were clear, but she remembered giving him a shell at one point. Tomorrow, she would ask both the Professor and Kurt about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC! I apologize for the delay! Onto the story

As soon as Ellie awoke, she rushed to get out to bed to look for either the Professor or Kurt, but unfortunately neither one could be found. She ran up and down the hallways and even checked Kurt's room as well. Before completely giving up, Ellie thought she would check in with one other person! Ellie wandered to Jean's office and knocked. Luckily, she heard footsteps and fortunately Jean was in. "Oh Ellie! Good morning!" smiled Jean.

"Have you happened to see the Professor or Kurt?" Ellie smiled.

"Oh they were called out on a mission along with Logan and Scott," Jean answered.

"Do you know when they will be back?"

"Unfortunately I don't know," Jean frowned as she thought, "Perhaps I could help with something?"

Ellie really wanted to break the news to Kurt or the Professor first, but she figured it would be okay to tell Jean as well. "Last night I had a memory flash!" Ellie admitted excitedly as she clasped her hands together.

Jean looked happy as Ellie shared her news. "That's wonderful Ellie! Let me get your chart and make a note on it," Jean stepped away to get the chart.

When she came back, she of course had the chart, and a blue pen. "Let's hear it."

"I'm not exactly sure; some of the details are a little fuzzy. However, last night I remembered that a long time ago, I gave Kurt a sea shell from the ocean," Ellie replied as she thought back.

"Anything else?"

"I was running from someone, that's all I can remember," Ellie looked disappointed.

Jean sensed the disappointment radiating from Ellie as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ellie my dear, you are doing a wonderful job. The Professor and I are both very proud of the progress you are making," Jean said, "Before you know it; you will have all of your memories back!"

Ellie felt a little bit better about things as she left Jean to walk around the mansion. Her thoughts wandered as she did, but before she knew it, she was lost in the mansion. She ended up in a quarter she had never seen before. Not really sure what to do, but also rather curious, Ellie wanted to explore. As long as she didn't touch anything, she would be fine. There were several doors but it was dimly lit. Ellie's heart was pounding a bit as she began to have second thoughts. A loud snapping noise scared her as she began to run to nowhere in particular. Again another noise happened, but this time it was a loud bang. Ellie screamed in fear as she opened a door and went to hide. She slammed the door shut with her back facing the room. Taking a moment to catch her breath as her heart raced, Ellie turned to face the room. It was dark with just a little glimmer of light. Not wanting to be in the darkness, Ellie walked to the light, but as she neared the light, it began to fade. Strange noises were coming from deep within the room. Unsure of whether to see what the noise was or leave, she opted to leave.

Ellie walked away from what little light was back hoping to find the door relatively soon as the strange noises began to follow her. Her heart started racing again as she approached the door and reached for the door handles. But as she tried to open the door, it would not. Panic crept into her heart as she pulled and pulled. "Help!" she yelled but no one could hear her.

"Simulation activated," a female voice boomed throughout the room.

Ellie looked for any escape route she could, but had no luck. The room suddenly appeared to grow larger and larger. Not knowing where to go, Ellie began to run, but stopped when she bumped into a table that appeared out of nowhere. Terrified out of her wits, Ellie gasped when she saw what was on the table. It was herself! But she wasn't alone. There was a man! Who was he? He had a few knives in his hands and looked like he was about to perform surgery! As he placed the knives on the table he looked up to see Ellie. "I've been waiting for you!" he sneered as he began to lunge at her.

Ellie ran from this strange man, hoping to escape. What the hell was happening? Before she could be harmed, Ellie grabbed a random dagger off of one of the walls. Please don't come near me, Ellie silently begged but her begs were not being heard. As she felt the man's hand on her shoulder, Ellie seemingly out of nowhere kicked the man and threw him onto his back. It was almost like someone had taken over her body and she wasn't sure what was happening. Ellie gasped as the man got back up and as he began to charge. He lifted his arm with a needle in his hands and came at her. Closing her eyes, Ellie hoped this was all just a dream. "Wake up, wake up," she kept whispering.

She clenched her face, hoping to disconnect, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Her body soon seemed to take over though as the needle was about to make contact, Ellie made a counter attack with the dagger knocking it out of the man's hand. Confused as to what was happening, Ellie looked at the dagger, then to her arms. She was glowing a blue color! Ellie looked at the man as he tried to approach her again. Not hesitating anymore, Ellie kicked him so hard; he went flying across the room. He was knocked out!

Ellie ran back to the table to see what was happening to herself. Looking over, there was a towel behind her back. It was red. Ellie gasped as she realized she was bleeding. She fell to the ground glowing a soft red color. A sharp pain expelled itself inside her shoulder blade as she screeched out in pain. "I won't give into this pain," Ellie suddenly told herself.

Ellie stood back up, but when she did she saw the other version of herself standing up. The two Ellie's were facing each other. The Ellie that had been laying on the table had a soft sad look in her eyes as she reached out to touch Ellie's face. "We must remember together."

Ellie looked at the alternate version of her as she handed her a document that had her picture attached to it. Turning the document over, Ellie gasped as she read the information. In large red letters was a stamp that read mutant. As she tried to read more of the information, the document began to fade. Everything in the room began to fade. The room shrunk back to its regular size. Ellie wasn't sure what to do next, and was terrified to know what would happen next. "ELLIE!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door.

She didn't know if it was another trick as she fell to the ground crying. "ELLIE!" the voiced yelled again pounding on the door.

"Simulation complete," the female voice said from earlier.

The door unlocked, swung right open, and Professor X barged in with Jean and Kurt. "Are you alright?" the Professor asked as he came up to Ellie.

Ellie looked terrified. "Ellie, what happened?" Jean asked.

Ellie didn't even know what to do or say as she ran in the opposite direction from them. Kurt turned to the Professor and Jean. "How did she find the training room?" Kurt demanded.

"I said nothing," Jean snapped.

"Kurt, Jean, this is not the time for this. We need to make sure she's okay," the Professor interrupted the two.

"I'll stay here," Kurt sighed as he went to find Ellie.

It was just Jean and the Professor. "Did you see some of the moves she did?" Jean whispered to the Professor, "It's almost like she was a trained fighter."

The Professor's eyes sparkled with excitement. "When the time is right, we will propose my idea."

"What's your idea?"

"To make her one of us, to make her a part of the xmen team."

Jean's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure."

Kurt had tried to find Ellie in the room, but although it had shrunk, it was still pretty big. She could be hiding anywhere. Thinking of where she might try to hide, he thought he would try to find her by one of the windows in the furthest corners. Of course he was correct as he came upon her. Ellie's face was illuminated by the slimmest glimmer of light as tears streamed down her face. Kurt knelt beside her. Ellie knew he was there, but was still too terrified to say anything. "Ellie?" Kurt whispered.

He crept closer to her as her tears continued to fall. Conflicted as to what she wanted as Kurt was as close as he could get, Ellie slightly gasped as he wrapped his arm around her. He looked so worried and concerned as he wiped away the tears falling down her face. She started to faintly glow as she buried her face into his shoulder. He suddenly felt so protective of Ellie as the feelings in his heart began to overflow. He gently cradled her in his arms as she pulled her face away from his shoulder. His gold eyes met her brown eyes. "Kurt," Ellie finally spoke up.

"Yes Ellie?"

Ellie placed her hand on Kurt's heart to feel if it was racing as much as hers and to her surprise it was. "The other day when I was talking about the shell-"

"Yes?"

"It was you holding it."

Kurt felt a smile form as he was about to show Ellie a surprise he had in his pocket. "I have something to show you," he whispered into her ear.

Ellie felt butterflies in her stomach as Kurt went into his pocket to pull something out. To her surprise it was the shell she had given him. The two didn't say anything for a few moments and Ellie went into one of her pockets to find her shell had been broken. She held the shattered pieces up to show Kurt. "I know we know each other," Ellie smiled, "I'm still trying to find out all of the details though."

Kurt felt a tinge of happiness as his hand briefly touched Ellie's. He took a piece of the broken shell to his mouth and pressed it to his lips. "Ellie there is so much that you will learn, but in time, it will be known."

Ellie wasn't sure what was overcoming her, but she felt something when Kurt looked at her. Sure it had only been a few days, but her heart knew whatever was happening was fate. Kurt placed the shell piece back into her hand gently and stirred. "Wait, Kurt-"

Kurt paused as he looked at her. "I feel safe around you, thank you."

Ellie leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. As if on cue they both blushed.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC!

Kurt walked Ellie back to her room and held onto her for support. Although he was carrying her, because she still didn't have all of her memories, it felt like she was far away. At least she remembered that they knew each other and for that he was thankful. The path that she was on was becoming less and less further away, but he knew that there was still so much more. They came to her door but as he pulled away from her she was glowing yet again. "You're glowing," he whispered.

"I'm not exactly sure what it all means Kurt."

That was the first time he had heard her say his name since memories started to come back to her. It probably didn't mean much to her, but to him it was everything. "When we first met, you never glowed like you are now," Kurt said while staring at her shoulder.

"How exactly did we meet?" Ellie asked as she invited him in.

Kurt felt nervous entering Ellie's room, like it was almost a private sanctuary. He felt like he was invading her personal space in a way but she was inviting him in. Shoving his discomfort down, he entered her room with her as she closed the door. "We met one fateful day when you were running from your boyfriend at the time," Kurt told Ellie as he sat on a chair wrapping his tail around himself.

Ellie nodded as she sat in another chair as she pulled it closer to him. Their eyes met very briefly, but it was enough to let each other know that they were seen. "You were very scared Ellie," Kurt continued.

"Why was I running?" she drew closer to him.

"That's the thing Ellie, you always had a bit of a mystery to you," Kurt smiled, "You never told me much about why. All you said was that he was abusive and called you names."

Ellie reflected on his words as she said, "In my dreams, I saw him."

"I was a performer in a circus and you bumped into me," Kurt paused looking down at his hands.

Ellie knew that she probably reacted very similar to him the way she did when she met him again not very long ago. "I had a strong reaction," Ellie surmised, "Probably like I did when I met you "again"."

"You did, but so do most people," Kurt chuckled, "I had grown accustomed to it. I tried to not let it bother me."

"You were upset though last time," reminded Ellie.

Kurt grabbed onto his chair holding the arms as he tilted his head. "Yes, I was, but I had to remind myself that in that moment, you didn't remember me," Kurt reflected again.

"So what happened after our first meeting?"

Kurt smiled as he thought back to their friendship as did Ellie. Ellie's smile though was for a different reason. When she saw Kurt's smile, his face lit up. It warmed her heart and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach swelled. Not exactly sure how to describe the feeling, she just went with it, and refused to label it.

"We became friends very quickly after that Ellie. We spent a lot of time together; you would come to me and bring me things from the outside world. I would always try to escape to meet you. Sometimes I was lucky, sometimes I wasn't."

"And the times you were?" Ellie asked.

Kurt felt like his heart was about to burst. "Those were some of the best moments of my life," Kurt admitted, "It felt so wonderful to be around someone who genuinely cared to know me."

Ellie suddenly felt herself feeling incredibly emotional as she bowed her head. "One of the last times I saw you was when you brought me the sea shell," Kurt smiled as one of his hands was in his pocket touching the shell, "You always had a fascination with the ocean. When we were separated, I looked everywhere for you day and night. I looked everywhere I could where there was access to the ocean."

Ellie gently touched his hand as she leaned forward as she spoke, "And you kept the shell the whole time?"

"Of course I did Ellie!" exclaimed Kurt.

"But, why?"

Kurt felt so emotional then when she asked that. It was still too early for him to tell her how he really felt. He wanted to tell her so badly. Instead he said, "It was one of the few things that had connected us and I didn't want to lose it. If I lost it, it was almost like I was losing a piece of you."

Ellie got up from her chair to sit in her windowsill as Kurt joined her. "But Kurt, you did."

"I know."

Ellie and Kurt just looked at each other sadly not saying a word. Each had something inside of their hearts to say, but neither one could for various reasons. Kurt didn't want to scare Ellie away and Ellie was feeling something more. Ellie bowed her head and a few strands of hair covered her face as she slowly was glowing again. Leaning forward Kurt gently touched her hair taking his hand pulling it behind her ear. "You shouldn't hide your face," Kurt advised, "You can't see your beautiful eyes or smile."

Ellie's eyes sparkled with delight as she blushed as he hadn't removed his hand yet. His hand lingered on her cheek for a few moments longer and as he slowly began to pull away, Ellie placed her hand on his. Unsure of what to do, Ellie looked at Kurt. "It's late," Kurt sighed as he pulled away.

Ellie wasn't sure if she had done something wrong as she slowly curled up. "Is that the end of the story?" Ellie sadly asked.

Kurt stopped in his tracks as he looked at the ground. It wasn't the end. It was just the beginning. "Just like every story Ellie, there are beginnings and there are ends. This is not the end of the story," Kurt admitted as he turned to look at her.

Ellie stood up to walk over to Kurt as she felt tears falling down her face. "Will you tell me the rest?"

Kurt held her by the shoulders. "One day I will."

He wiped away the tears and he held her close. In that moment, Kurt realized more than ever his heart would always belong to her. And as for Ellie, she felt as if there was something more to this friendship. Whenever he was around her, she would glow like she did when she read the stories. The way he spoke to her, the way he treated her….she felt it was more than friendship. Afraid that she would squander their relationship, Ellie decided to not say anything. She would rather have Kurt nearby than to not have him in her life.

"Kurt?"

"Ellie?"

"What happened to the guy I dated?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you think he would come after me?"

"As long as I am here, he or your family will never come near you again."

Ellie suddenly remembered how she had remembered her mother, so angry and so vain. The pain on her face became so apparent. "Ellie, we can't control the family we are born into," Kurt reasoned with her, "Unfortunately you were dealt with the wrong set of cards. Your mother was flawed as is so many, but her cruelty ran deep."

"Did you ever meet her?"

"No, but I know what she did to you."

Ellie's eyes bugged out as a horrifying thought crossed her mind. "Kurt, is my mother the reason I can't remember what happened?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a few moments as the realization sunk in to Ellie's mind and heart. "Ellie, the reason you glow, there is something special about you," Kurt confessed, "Although parts of you are yet to break through…you are like me in many ways. Your mother couldn't see past that."

It was all starting to make sense. Ellie looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at Ellie. "She hired a man to go after you to take away what made you special."

Ellie felt anger surge through her as she heard all of this. "How did you know all of this?" demanded Ellie sadly.

"The Professor and Jean had told me, they wanted you to find out in your own time."

Ellie remembered the training room, seeing her on the table with the man operating on her. Her folder said mutant. It all made sense. Ellie took a few steps closer to Kurt as she softly asked, "If I am a mutant, and my powers were taken away from me…then why do I glow?"

Kurt looked at Ellie as he said, "I can't answer that Ellie. We will talk more tomorrow, please get some rest. If you need me, you'll know where to find me."

As Kurt stepped out not even allowing Ellie to say goodnight, she cried. So many emotions overcame her as the room almost seemed to spin. She sobbed and sobbed as she curled up in her bed.

Feeling bad about how their conversation ended, Kurt paused as he was in front of his room. What was he going to do? Go back for her his heart was saying. He gave in and began to walk back to her room. He pressed his ear to the door to hear her heartbreaking sobs. Opening the door, Kurt saw her crumpled up in her bed. She very slowly raised her head ever so softly to see who it was and as she turned she saw it was Kurt. "Ellie, I can't leave you alone like this," Kurt declared as he came up next to her stroking her face, "I'll stay here for a little while."

Ellie's dark glow faded as he curled up on the floor. He held her hand for a while but she soon went to sleep. He lessened his grip on her hand but she would hold on tighter. He knew that he couldn't leave her. So as the night continued, Kurt stayed in her room with her. The night went on as he drifted off to sleep as well.

As night faded, a glimmer of light shined through the windows. Morning had come as the birds sang their songs. Kurt stirred remembering that he was still in Ellie's room. He was still in the process of waking up when he turned to see if Ellie was still asleep, but to his surprise she wasn't in her bed. She was next to him on the floor. It looked like she had made a spot right next to him and their hands were still bound. She looked so peaceful as he watched her. He began to wonder what the others would think if he was caught. Not wanting to wake her, he gently pulled himself out of her hand. "Oh Ellie, I wish I could tell you I loved you," he whispered as he got up to leave.

Ellie awoke as she felt Kurt's body move away from her. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but she heard Kurt say those words. She slowly blinked waking herself up as Kurt shut the door. Her body was glowing so bright it was blinding. She felt so happy inside. A lot had happened last night with her and Kurt! She learned so much about the two of them and their past. It felt like the pieces were coming together. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was so happy that Kurt spent the night in her room with her. She hated to be by herself! It got very cold during the night and she felt bad about Kurt being cold. She had set up something next to him so he wouldn't be so completely cold. Nothing else had happened, but it made her feel so happy. Ellie didn't want to know if what Kurt said just moments ago was a dream or not because she didn't want to be disappointed. So she just held onto the feelings it gave her. And it was about to be another beautiful day.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC!

That morning at breakfast Logan sat next to Kurt as they had their breakfast. Not much was said between the two of them at first, but Logan finally decided to speak up. "Where were you last night?" he casually wandered aloud.

"I was with Ellie," Kurt admitted as he took a sip of his coffee.

Logan's eyes squinted as he processed Kurt's words for a few moments. "Last night, Ellie was pretty upset. Some things sort of came up," Kurt finished his thought.

"I heard she ended up in the training room," Logan mentioned as he finished the food on his plate.

"She did."

There was a bit more silence, but that was interrupted as Rogue came in laughing with Ellie. "Oh really?" snickered Rogue as Ellie took a bow.

"Yes!"

"Care to share?" Logan asked as he stared at them.

"I was telling Rogue about the dream I had last night," smiled Ellie as she sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Not sure if this is something I want to hear," Logan admitted looking at Ellie.

"Probably not!" giggled Ellie as she grabbed a piece of fruit.

"It's a love story," Rogue added on.

Ellie suddenly turned bright pink and couldn't look at anyone and stared at her feet. Her curly black hair covered the small smile forming on her face. Kurt of course was curious to see what the dream was all about. He found himself wondering if she had felt the same way about him. "I'd like to hear what happened!"

Ellie looked at Kurt whose eyes were shimmering with excitement. "I'm not so sure Kurt; I mean do you really want to hear about a love story?" Ellie questioned as she held an apple in her hand.

"Tell me, I'm intrigued."

"Okay, well in my dream last night there was a ballroom with several candles and a huge chandelier. There was a band with all sorts of instruments and white roses were everywhere," explained Ellie as her smile widened.

Rogue sighed dreamily as Ellie spoke about her dream, Logan had his arms crossed, and Kurt was hanging on to her every word. Ellie's eyes sparkled as she spoke but she wasn't glowing at all like she normally did. Kurt didn't say anything but urged Ellie to continue.

"Please go on!" he urged.

"Well in the ballroom, there were several couples; it was a masquerade ball. So no one knew who each other was adding such an element of mystery. And in my dream I was there…I was dressed in a mask with music notes on it written in gold and a white and gold dress. I was sitting against the wall watching the people dance and that's when a mask figure had approached me to dance. We spent the whole night dancing; he whispered all kinds of sweet words in my ears filling my heart with joy."

Rogue practically fell over with excitement from being so giddy. Logan chuckled at Rogue and went to help her up. "I got this," Rogue waved him off.

"And then?" Kurt pushed.

"The ball was ending and he took me outside to see all of the shooting stars. It was dark and I couldn't really see his face but he pulled my mask away from my face looked into them and smiled. He kissed me, telling me that his heart would always belong to me," Ellie finished.

"Ellie!" Jean called from the door, "Professor wants to see you."

"Excuse me," Ellie excused herself to go see the Professor.

Kurt watched as Ellie left the room and waited to speak before she was gone. "She couldn't see his face?" he repeated to Logan.

"That's what she said," Logan muttered as he looked at the doorway as well.

"It could have been anyone!" Kurt mused as he fiddled with his cup.

Rogue had a strange look on her face listening to Kurt. "Kurt, why do you care so much who she was dancing with?" Rogue giggled.

"Well, I guess-"

"Because she told me it was you."

Kurt's mouth dropped as Rogue revealed this surprising information. "Why didn't she say she couldn't see his face?" Kurt demanded as he poofed himself next to her.

"There's obviously something going on between you two," Rogue surmised.

"Look Rogue, I just care about her wellbeing, that's all."

"I'll say," Rogue walked away.

The day continued and later on in the day, Jean approached Kurt. "Kurt, do you have a moment?" Jean smiled.

Kurt pulled away from what he was doing to talk to Jean and listened to what she had to say. "The Professor wants Ellie to join the X-men team," Jean confided in Kurt, "When she was in the training room, she had revealed that she had a lot of potential."

"Is that such a wise idea?" Kurt questioned, "She's been through quite a lot-"

"I know you have a lot of concerns Kurt," interrupted Jean, "But Ellie could be vital in helping all of us."

"So, why are you telling me all of this?"

"We want you to help her with some training," Jean announced proudly.

"Does she really need the training?" Kurt raised his brow.

"Well Kurt, the thing is, she was under high levels of stress in the training room so it sort of came to her in a panic. We want her to be able to access the powers she has inside all the time and not in high levels of stress."

"Look Jean, I really don't think I should be the one to do this. Don't you usually do it or the Professor? Also she shouldn't be forced into something she doesn't want to do. And didn't the operation her mother forced on her take away her powers?" Kurt implored.

Jean took in all that Kurt was saying before responding. "In her session today, she exhibited a lot of different abilities. It's almost as if the procedure was botched and her body went into some sort of shock. Now that she's healing, a lot of things have come to the surface."

"You didn't answer my question though."

"Ellie asked if you would train her specifically. She thought perhaps it would help her remember things from her past. The Professor thought it would be a good idea."

Kurt thought for a few moments. "I can't argue with the Professor, so I will do it."

"Great" Jean cheered as she walked away.

Later that night, Kurt wanted to speak to Ellie about her decision. He wanted to make sure this is what her heart wanted. He was standing outside of her door but there were no sounds. He knocked but no one answered the door. He waited for a few moments but when no one answered, he began to walk away.

"Kurt! Wait!" Ellie called to him as she ran to him.

Kurt turned to see Ellie running to him with a happy look on her face and she was glowing so bright he was entranced by her. As soon as she caught up to him, Ellie had an excited look on her face and the glowing was still so bright. "You are radiating!" Kurt reached out to grab her hand, "What's got you so excited?"

"I remember everything!" she smiled as tears streamed down her face and the glowing continued.

Kurt felt so many emotions suddenly as he looked at Ellie. Was this really happening? Was what she was saying true? He could feel his heart racing as he asked, "When did you remember?"

"After my session with the Professor, it was like a pipe had burst and all of my memories came flooding back to me," she cried as she reached for his hand.

Overcome with emotion, Kurt held her hand but then pulled her into a hug. "Oh Ellie, I missed you so much," Kurt whispered as he held her.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow during our training but since you were here now, I thought I would tell you," her eyes glimmered.

"Ellie I promise no matter what happens I will protect you," he promised as he placed his hand where her heart was.

Kurt didn't want to let go of Ellie for in this moment he was so happy. "But Ellie, why did you want me to train you?"

"Kurt, isn't it obvious?" Ellie whispered as she inched a little closer to him, "Kurt, I love you."

Suddenly, Kurt jolted awake in his sleep! He was sweating and didn't know where he was for a moment. He looked around before realizing that he was in his room, and the conversation with Ellie didn't happen. It was all just a dream. Frustrated he kicked the covers off of himself and got up to see what time it was. 6 am. Not knowing what to do, Kurt didn't want to go back to sleep but he didn't want to stay up. Pondering his options, Kurt ultimately decided that he was going to go on a little adventure before he started to train Ellie. If only his dream was true! Although, very soon it was about to come true, sooner than he realized.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC!

Kurt made sure he was back before Ellie woke up so that he could spend some time training with her today. Not really sure what to expect, he began to envision all sorts of scenarios in his head of good and bad things happening. "Don't get ahead of yourself Kurt!" he muttered to himself over and over.

He had not told anyone where he went but planned on keeping it a secret. He would tell no one.

As he came back into the mansion, he saw Jean with Scott in the hallway and on the other side was Logan talking rather animatedly to Rogue about something. No one suspected a thing. Kurt walked away before any questions could be asked. "Oh Kurt!"

He had been spotted as he turned to face Jean. "Ellie's going to be waiting for you in the training room downstairs. First door on the left!" she told him before taking off again.

"I have got to see this!" Logan smirked as he followed Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure I've got this Logan."

"I'm just going for moral support."

The two reached the door and went inside where Ellie was waiting. Her curly black hair was pulled back from her face with two bobby pins. She also wore a beautiful white shirt with green pants and black boots. When Ellie saw Kurt, she was so happy and excited but tried to contain it when she saw Logan. "Good morning," she bowed her head slightly.

"So, I am to be your trainer," Kurt began as he approached her, "The Professor hopes that with me helping you, you will finally be able to remember everything. I will do everything I can, but as you know things don't always work the way we want."

"I had also asked for you," Ellie added as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Yes that too," Kurt nodded as Ellie's smile faded.

Why was he being so serious Ellie thought to herself! She knew that with him training her, he would have to be like that. It felt so strange though. "Where should we start?" Ellie asked as she approached the wall with swords hanging on it.

"Well I need to know what you can do."

"I glow when I feel certain emotions," Ellie told Kurt, "I can also move objects with my mind. I guess I also can use a sword."

Kurt thought about what Ellie told him as he looked for a sword that would be appropriate for her. He handed her a medium length sword as he watched her take it in her hand. She looked to Kurt with a worried expression on her face. "Ellie, if this becomes too much please let me know and we can stop," Kurt prefaced.

Ellie nodded as she walked toward the center of the room as Kurt followed behind her with his sword. He didn't look very happy at all, and in fact he was worried about Ellie. The two stood there looking at each other for a few moments not doing anything. Kurt stepped forward as he showed her the proper way to handle the sword. "Now, I'm going to charge at you and you have to block the blade like this," explained Kurt as he showed her the ways.

Ellie closed her eyes as her training officially began. Kurt gingerly stepped towards her with the sword barely even tapping hers as she countered his attack rather softly. They were afraid that they were going to hurt each other. This went on for a couple of minutes. "Seriously?" Logan piped in.

Kurt gave Logan a look but Logan just shook his head. "She's not going to learn with you treating her so gingerly," Logan grumbled as he pushed Kurt out of the way.

"Wait, what are you doing?" panicked Kurt.

"Move it blue guy! I'm going to help you train her," Logan declared as he grabbed Kurt's sword.

Ellie's eyes widened as Logan came charging at her and she began to glow a bunch of colors all at once. She was so afraid and didn't know what to make of all of this. She didn't have much time to think as Logan's blade came flying down. Ellie was able to quickly block him. "You see Ellie, when you are out in the real world, it's not going to be gentle here like Kurt was doing," Logan explained as he kept trying to shove Kurt away as he helped out Ellie.

Ellie tripped on something on the floor and turned her sight away from Logan just for a moment. When she turned around, she gasped as he was a few inches away from her. Kurt jumped in front of Logan and held Ellie in his arms. "You will not harm her," he snapped as he poofed both of themselves out of the room.

As they had finally teleported, Ellie and Kurt had reappeared outside of the mansion. Ellie was terrified and out of breath as she went to sit on the ground to collect herself. There was an unreadable expression on her face yet it looked as if she was going to cry. Kurt noticed this and sighed in heartache. "Ellie, I knew this was too soon for all of this. You know Logan would never hurt you. He's just very aggressive."

Ellie didn't say anything as she just sat there and the tears began to fall and rubbed a portion of her head. "Ellie, you are crying!" exclaimed Kurt as he came to her side, "I'm sorry. I'll go ask Logan to apologize for scaring you."

"No Kurt," Ellie softly begged.

He looked taken aback for a moment as he questioned her choice. "No? Why?"

Ellie's tears streamed down her face as she allowed Kurt to touch her shoulder and feeling vulnerable, Ellie pulled herself closer to Kurt and wrapped her arms around him. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest as she looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt saw the pain, the sadness, and perhaps a bit of relief. "Ellie?"

Ellie clung onto Kurt and placed her head on top of Kurt's shoulder. She brought her lips as close to Kurt's ear as she could as she whispered, "I remember."

"You remember? What do you remember?" he pushed her to continue.

So overcome with emotion, Ellie cried, "I remember everything. I remember all of my memories, all of my past. I remember our time together. I remember my mother, my operation, the terror, the fear of being locked up like an animal."

Kurt took in everything she said as a smile formed on his face and tears came to his eyes. This was the moment he had been truly waiting for and dreamt of. "Ellie, when did you remember everything?"

Ellie's tears came streaming down her face like an avalanche as she looked Kurt in the eyes and she admitted, "The other day, when I was with the Professor and it came all in like a flood."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kurt held her face in his hands.

"We didn't really have a chance and I wasn't sure if it was going to last. I was afraid I'd lose it all again. I was also waiting for the right moment to tell you," Ellie met Kurt's gaze, "And then there was a piece of me that was scared."

"What were you scared of?"

"I was afraid that I'd lose everything somehow again. My memories, my soul, my-"

Ellie stopped mid-sentence as she looked at Kurt who had a very sincere caring look on his face. "Is that really what you were afraid of?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

They were so close to each other in that moment and Ellie began to blush a bit as she glowed. "Ellie my dear, you are glowing," Kurt whispered, "What were you really afraid of?"

Ellie looked away from Kurt for a few moments as more tears fell. "I was afraid I was going to lose you," Ellie revealed.

Kurt felt tears stream down his face as he looked at Ellie. "Oh Ellie," he smiled as he held her, "You won't lose me. I promise you."

Kurt's eyes met Ellie's as he touched her cheek. Feeling a rush of excitement as he leaned forward, he knew this was his moment. He leaned into her and their lips met for the first time. Kurt finally kissed Ellie. At first, Ellie was surprised, but then she wasn't seeing as in her heart, she felt the same way Kurt did about her. As their lips parted, Ellie went back in to return his kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I don't own anything except Ellie who is an OC! Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, and followed the story thus far. I hope you enjoy.

"Oh Ellie, you don't know how long I had been wanting to do that," Kurt touched her face looking at her lovingly.

Ellie touched Kurt's hands that were upon her face as she smiled so happily. "I think I may have some idea," Ellie told him.

"Oh?"

Ellie looked sad for a moment as she reflected on the past for a moment. "When I was locked up in that horrible man's prison, you were always on my mind," Ellie explained, "I always thought about you and how happy you made me feel."

"I made you feel happy?"

"Yes Kurt, you always have."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a mutant as well?" Kurt gently asked.

Ellie looked a bit troubled this time as she fumbled to put her thoughts together. "You know how I feel about you," Kurt encouraged her, "It wouldn't have changed things."

"My mother for as long as I could remember always told me that I was a freak," Ellie began.

Kurt could immediately sense that this was going to be a difficult conversation for Ellie seeing as she brought up her mother. From what little he had heard about her, he came to the conclusion that she was a cruel woman. He just didn't know how far her cruelty went.

"From a young age, she would tell me that I was a monster and that my father was a good for nothing man who abandoned her because of me," she continued as the tears in her eyes began to well up, "My mother also was a heavy drinker. She was always drunk, bottles everywhere. If I ever did something in front of her that displayed my powers, she would scream at me."

Kurt's heart broke at hearing this horrible news. "Oh Ellie," he whispered as he hugged her.

Ellie gripped onto him as tight as she could and let her tears fall. "If you don't want to continue the story, I understand," Kurt said as he still held onto her.

"No, I think it's better that I talk about it," Ellie cried, "I've never talked about it."

She blinked a few times as more tears fell. "I began to suppress so much around her, that I could no longer be myself," Ellie continued, "Also when I was in school, I had to suppress so much as well. I also had met someone in school. We started dating and at one point I moved out of my mother's house to be with him. One night it came out that I was a mutant and he freaked out on me. He tried to attack me. I became so afraid to be myself that I had to pretend to be something I wasn't. I wasn't sure who or what I could trust."

"And then you found me," Kurt added on.

"Yes, I found you. I was going to tell you one day, but I never got the chance. I built all this walls around myself," Ellie finished, "Even when I had been captured. I refused to admit it until I reached my breaking point. I became so afraid to let others in."

"Will you let me in?" Kurt quietly asked Ellie.

Ellie felt more tears stream down her face as she nodded. "Oh Kurt," whispered Ellie as she leaned into him.

They leaned back to lie in the grass to look at the sky as the stars had come out. "I tried looking for you for the longest time," Kurt pulled himself closer to face Ellie who was lying on her side and they now faced each other.

Ellie placed her hand over his heart and replied, "No matter what happens to us, I will always be here."

Kurt slightly unbuttoned his shirt and brought Ellie's hand inside of it. Her hand made contact with his skin as she lightly traced her fingertips. She tilted her hand as she could feel the marking on his skin. "I had your name tattoo over the skin above my heart," Kurt revealed as he showed her.

Ellie rested her hand over the spot and smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes again. "You've always had my heart," Kurt told Ellie, "And you always will."

Ellie smiled as she whispered, "And you will always have mine."

Ellie was glowing as she gave Kurt a very sweet and passionate kiss. It was almost as if a firework had gone off within her as he returned the favor.

"Ellie? Kurt?" came a voice.

Ellie and Kurt pulled themselves away from each other when they heard the voice. The figured emerged and it was Logan. He had a concerned look on his face and it immediately disappeared when he saw them together. "I was worried when you disappeared," Logan admitted, "And then when you didn't return."

"We're sorry Logan," apologized Ellie as she smiled.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

Ellie and Kurt looked at each other not saying anything for a few moments. "You guys okay?"

"Logan, I can remember everything now!" Ellie announced.

Logan felt happy not only for Ellie, but for Kurt as well. He knew how upset he was at first that she couldn't remember. "You two are the only ones that know. I had planned on telling the professor tomorrow," Ellie mentioned.

"I'm sure he'll be happy," Logan smiled.

Kurt stood up and offered Ellie his hand to help her up which she gladly took. "I suppose we should head back since it's getting late," Ellie suggested.

She began to walk back to the mansion, but Logan had held Kurt back for a moment. "Did you tell her?"

Kurt smiled and didn't answer Logan. Logan took the hint and gave him a nod in approval. Kurt caught up to Ellie and held her hand as they came up to the mansion. Kurt walked Ellie to her room and gave her a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Ellie," he kissed her.

"Goodnight Kurt," Ellie smiled as she walked into her room.

He waved as he walked to his room and shut his door. Although they were on opposite sides of the mansion, they both went to rest in their beds at the exact same moment. They both closed their eyes and dreamt of each other.


End file.
